Halloween em Derbyshire
by poliana.fowl
Summary: Relato de um dos Halloweens mais legais de Elizabeth em sua cidade discretamente sobrenatural. OneShot/UA


Nota da Autora: Sim, Orgulho & Preconceito pertence à diva Jane Austen. Espero que se divirtam...

**Halloween em Derbyshire**

É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que se está ruim, pode piorar (ou melhorar). Por exemplo, uma dor de dente em Elizabeth. Quando acordou para trabalhar ela não imaginaria que aquela dor tão violenta que sentiu e quase a fez quebrar a mesa da sala de estar aos socos seria o menor de seus problemas. Claro, sua mãe não ia deixar que isso acontecesse afinal a mesa era um presente de uma prima distante da França.

Elizabeth era mediana para os padrões da cidade de Derbyshire e tinha uma personalidade muito conhecida pelos arredores. Principalmente na questão de discursões, defendendo sua opinião sem precisar da violência - apesar de ser algo que ela gostaria de usar do jeito dela, mas era proibido. Sua mãe muito preocupada com a conduta da filha achava que esta nunca ia conseguir um marido ou mesmo namorado, algo que Lizzie não se importava, mas um jovem muito respeitável se apaixonou por ela e por motivos que até hoje nem todo mundo da cidade entende Lizzie também se apaixonou por ele. Mesmo que antes ela tenha gritado aos sete ventos que o odiava profundamente. Entretanto, como se deu esse romance não é o ponto principal dessa narrativa, por algum motivo não faz sentido repetir toda a história.

- Qual o problema com as pessoas daqui? Por acaso algum dos cachorros dos Collins se perdeu novamente? - Lizzie perguntou para a amiga Charlotte que tentava inutilmente arrumar o uniforme do trabalho. Era uma mistura de tecido cinza com babados, muito esquisita, mas que Catherine De Bourgh, sua patroa, gostava.

- Não, nem pense nisso, é capaz de acontecer de novo. Da última vez tivemos que reconstruir a casa dos Bell. - Charlotte respondeu depois de conseguir terminar de prender a camisa. As duas caminhavam rápido para ambos os trabalhos, não era todo dia que se atrasavam, mas por causa da dor de dente de Lizzie e o problema de estômago de Charllote, as duas saíram mais tarde de casa.

Lizzie ainda trabalhava na livraria local e estava estudando para passar logo em uma universidade da cidade vizinha. Também juntava quase todo dinheiro que recebia desde pequena, mesmo quando a irmã mais nova Lydia pedia, ainda sobrava. Charllote trabalhava ao lado de Lizzie, no antiquário de Catherine de Bourgh uma das velhotas mais poderosas da cidade e também alguém não muito fã da jovem atualmente.

Elizabeth gostava de organizar as prateleiras, descobrir o ano de produção dos produtos, dar descontos para os clientes e tinha a mania de ler títulos das obras do trabalho para decorar.

Lizzie e Charllote eram amigas há muito tempo. Tanto tempo que as duas sabiam segredos uma da outra que se fossem revelados faria a mãe de Lizzie ter um verdadeiro problema com seus nervos. Mas novamente esses segredos não vão fazer sentido agora se revelados.

As luzes dos postes estavam se acendendo e o movimento da rua aumentando, os carros que agora eram mais modernos do que carruagens no outro século passavam com frequência. As duas amigas pararam em frente das lojas que trabalhavam e Charlotte encarou Lizzie incrédula, a amiga sentia que ela não estava mesmo bem.

- Elizabeth, não acredito que depois de todos esses anos esqueceu que dia é amanhã. - Charllote trocou a bolsa de braço para abrir a loja.

Então finalmente Lizzie entendeu, aquele ano passou tão rápido como os outros que ela nem tinha dado ao trabalho de olhar o calendário. Nem tinha pensado sobre isso, por que afinal tinha outros planos como a faculdade e arranjar um imóvel para ela por perto.

Aquele era o dia mais esperado pelos habitantes mais sombrios de Derbyshire: 31 de outubro, o Halloween.

Com a mão na testa Elizabeth entendeu por que sua mãe cozinhou tanto naquela noite e por que Lydia e Kitty compraram vestidos, Mary aprendeu outra música e seu pai vendeu muito. Quando entrou na livraria viu que todos os enfeites estavam arrumados, desde abóboras de plásticos a velas negras, reconheceu algumas bebidas deliciosas e petiscos feitos há pouco.

- Elizabeth, mais uma vez chegou bem na hora! - O tio de Lizzie, Edward Gardiner, comentou assim que ela chegou ao caixa.

Fazendo uma pequena referência ela foi diretamente para a organização dos novos livros que estavam perto do balcão.

- Hoje a noite será agitada! Algumas pessoas gostam de dar presentes na última hora. Lizzie, a parte de Suspense e Terror está pronta?

Por sorte a sobrinha tinha organizado há dois dias.

- Sim, só preciso terminar de levar esses novos livros. - Ela disse sorrindo, mas estava nervosa.

Como ela podia esquecer-se do Halloween? Ela poderia comprar os presentes para sua família e Charllote de tarde, mas tinha um presente que seria um pouco mais complicado. De alguém que ela esperava que só aparecesse na noite de Halloween. O que ela duvidava, já que ele não era muito de esperar quando o assunto era Lizzie, não pelo menos nessa época.

Mary que também trabalhava na livraria tinha chegado meia hora antes e parecia que fora ela quem ajudou a tia a arrumar o local. A irmã mais nova estava empolgada, assim como a maioria dos clientes que apareceram agitados para comprar livros de presente.

- Lizzie você não parece muito feliz. - A irmã afirmou ao seu lado, enquanto ela arrumava o embrulho de presente preto com listras vermelhas.

- Hm... Eu estou. Apenas não resolvi algo e isso me deixa um pouco incomodada. - Elizabeth respondeu olhando além da vitrine, as pessoas já estavam com roupas de diferentes épocas, algumas pretas com babados, outras com vestidos longos e carregando fitas, outros mais empolgados ainda com fantasias de capas e máscaras macabras.

Mary não discutiu mais com a irmã, em breve iria para o piano, quando fosse meia noite a verdadeira Derbyshire iria emergir. Lizzie foi para o banheiro molhar o rosto, a dor agora não era apenas de dente, mas também a cabeça dava sinal e aquilo só iria passar quando o relógio chegar na hora certa.

- Como eu me esqueço do Halloween com essa dor toda que vem antes? - Ela se perguntou tentando ajeitar uma mecha de cabelo rebelde que saia do coque mal feito. Finalmente percebeu que era o momento de ver a hora.

Cinco minutos para meia-noite, ela precisava se preparar.

Você pode estar se perguntando por que toda essa obsessão pelo Halloween e por que Derbyshire. Por enquanto posso dizer que esta não é uma cidade comum, ou pelo menos parte do seu território, a população também não é muito ordinária. Nem mesmo os animais e as plantações, mas isso apenas os moradores sabem. Aqueles que visitam a cidade podem sentir um calafrio na coluna quando colocam os pés na fronteira, mas não se questionam por que se sente tão desprotegidos mesmo depois de ter saído sem nenhum arranhão.

É como dizem, algumas cidades do interior tem mais segredos que uma pessoa da capital nunca entenderia.

Quando o relógio da torre da cidade começou a tocar as badaladas da meia-noite o resto da cidade se calou. As crianças pararam de correr e tentar roubar doces dos colegas, os empregados pararam de arrumar algo ou contar dinheiro, algumas famílias pararam de arrumar suas mesas para o jantar e os poucos moradores humanos da cidade prenderam o fôlego.

Lizzie olhou para as lâmpadas da loja que começaram a piscar e suas mãos que ficaram mais brancas do que normalmente é. Então uma fumaça negra com o cheiro da noite, uma mistura de terra molhada com folhas exóticas passou rapidamente. A dor de Lizzie de repente sumiu, começou a sentir as orelhas se modificando, o cabelo médio crescendo e se tornando mais ondulado, uma corrente elétrica e mágica passar por todo seu corpo. Por fim, suas presas aumentaram levemente e ela podia sentir cheiro de sangue há milhares de metros na área. Aquela era a hora de Derbyshire despertar todos aqueles seres macabros e muitas vezes transformados em monstros pela Literatura.

Antes que pudesse fazer um comentário sarcástico para o tio que parecia empolgado em ter suas presas de volta, Mary começou a tocar o piano e pelo menos outras sete lojas com pianos começaram também. Inclusive o antiquário, Lizzie imaginava as caretas de Charllote e riu. A amiga não gosta muito daquilo.

Enquanto a "jovem" ia para frente da loja depois de desistir do coque conseguiu identificar como sendo uma das composições de Bach e assim que ela terminou pode ver a vibração e felicidade do povo nas ruas. Os holofotes começaram a tocar músicas mais animadas nas caixas, um pouco góticas e com toque moderno. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

Derbyshire era uma das cidades refúgio das criaturas que não se encaixavam como humanas, o tempo ali era diferente dos outros lugares, todos viviam o mais normal possível e com a maldição mundial lançada sobre elas só podiam tomar sua verdadeira forma no dia de Hallowen. Nos outros dias do ano todos pareciam "normais" apenas com alguns toques e tiques estranhos, como deixar um bife mal passado, uma preferência estranho para cortinas e roupas de época.

Os humanos que viviam na cidade meio que já sabiam da situação dos outros moradores e através de um juramento poderiam viver ali sem problemas. Desde que no Halloween saíssem fantasiados para não sofrerem algum tipo de ataque, ou seja, eram poucos que se arriscavam.

Depois que a música terminou Lizzie tentou arrumar o cabelo crescido em uma trança e alisou a camisa preta e a saia azul. Um grupo animado de cinco pessoas entrou na loja, eram lobisomens e fadas ou uma luz cega de colorido e pelos. Lizzie precisou se segurar para não rir por que enquanto as fadas vestiam roupas dos anos 70, os lobisomens usavam vestimentas gregas. Era muito esquisito e engraçado. Alguns costumes de outros países vieram junto com seus moradores, o que deixa o dia ainda mais divertido. Foram até gentis e deram gorjetas.

Uma criança vestida de fantasma entrou com uns amiguinhos vampiros e levou doces, Lizzie pode ver a mão com barbatanas. Querendo ou não era sempre interessante ver os clientes, por que todo ano chegavam e saiam pessoas da cidade, como no verão do ano passado quando conheceu os novos vizinhos e seu futuro namorado.

- LIzzie! Jane acabou de ligar e disse que hoje de madrugada depois do expediente terá um jantar na casa dos Bingley. - Mary disse depois de atender uma bruxa desesperada por um livro novo para a irmã.

- Mas e o jantar em casa? - A irmã perguntou terminando de embrulhar outro livro para presente.

- Mamãe disse que você e Jane estão liberadas. - Mary respondeu sem muita emoção e saiu para atender os novos clientes.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos e já esperava que ela não protestasse. Acreditava que logo teriam dois casamentos na cidade. Lizzie não sabia quanto Jane, mas o seu não estava tão próximo assim, ainda nem tinha saído para os estudos, mesmo que para os padrões normais dos humanos ela já tinha idade mais do que o suficiente para casar (e talvez morrer), Elizabeth preferia esperar e como diria alguns dos seus colegas mortais "curtir o momento".

O pensamento de seu namorado lhe trouxe uma ansiedade, ela não tinha comprado nada para ele. Por um momento arriscou que aquele era o motivo de ter se esquecido de um dia como aquele. Antes que Lizzie decidir que tipo de presente iria comprar, um livro ou algo antigo que não deveria ser tão caro, o odor de sangue humano invadiu seu nariz e o cérebro dela começou a trabalhar rapidamente.

Parecia que alguns dos habitantes humanos decidiram sair para brincar também.

Quando estavam a poucos metros da loja, Lizzie terminou de atender um casal de elfos da floresta e percebeu algo que a deixou alarmada. Quem quer que fossem esses humanos estavam desesperados, os batimentos fortes e o medo eram quase presentes.

- Lizzie! Lizzie! - Uma voz baixa e conhecida disse.

A jovem vampira tirou os olhos dos livros da estante e encarou a irmã mais nova do namorado. Os cabelos castanhos claros cuidadosamente tratados presos em um lindo penteado, a roupa que parecia do início do século XX, muito caras por sinal, estava com a barra suja de lama e os olhos de Georgiana tinham expressão de terror.

Lizzie estava ferrada, algo de ruim tinha acontecido.

A cunhada olhou para os lados e viu que o tio estava ocupado com comida e que a prima deveria estar no estoque. Sorriu nervosa para a adolescente e está por sua vez a abraçou.

- Oh, Gigi o que você fez? - A voz de Lizzie saiu um pouco arrastada, mas retribui o abraço.

Com palavras antigas em latim, Georgiana desfez o feitiço e um garoto humano que deveria ter quase a idade dela (se Gigi fosse humana) estava apavorado. Por um momento Lizzie imaginou que no início ele poderia não achar isso, visto que quando estranhos chegam poderiam acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de fantasias, mas provavelmente não viveria muito para sair gritando.

- Precisamos de uma fantasia. - Gigi disse comentando o óbvio e segurando forte o braço de Lizzie. - Eu não poderia deixá-lo sabendo que alguém ia acabar o achando. Sabe como os habitantes se comportam nessa época. Ele estava do outro lado da cidade, atravessou a floresta toda.

- Sim eu sei, mas você o trouxe para o pior lugar possível. Sabe que o centro da cidade é tão perigoso quando um mar cheio de tubarões, Gigi. - Lizzie disse passando a mão no cabelo da mais recente amiga.

- Será que poderiam me confirmar que eu estou sonhando? - O garoto perguntou perturbado e olhando para as duas, assustado.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, a última coisa que ela precisava era de um humano covarde. O sangue dele nem deveria ser bom, mas ela tinha medo que os trolls e lobisomens soubessem da carne nova na região. Aquele pensamento trouxe a toma uma ideia de Lizzie.

- Gigi, o acalme com algum feitiço, acho que tenho um jeito. - Elizabeth falou correndo para o outro lado do corredor de livros, enquanto Georgiana pronunciava as palavras antigas.

Assim que Lizzie voltou viu a expressão vazia no rosto do garoto, os olhos meio apagados e a respiração lenta.

- Eu achei que era para acalmá-lo, não para parecer chapado.

Georgiana soltou um muxoxo e cruzou os braços antes de dizer:

- Desculpe, mas ainda não sou tão boa como meu irmão. Você sabe que eu estou estudando.

Lizzie soltou uma risada e beijou o topo da cabeça da garota que deixou de lado rápido a chateação com ela. Afinal, Elizabeth estava lhe ajudando.

- Por que você não tomou meu sangue ainda? Pensei que humanos tivessem... - O garoto disse com a voz vaga e parecendo muito mais sonolento.

- Vocês humanos se acham demais com o sangue de vocês. São até bons, mas não mais do que das outras criaturas. Exceto os trolls, é claro. - Elizabeth resmungou entregando uma abóbora de plástico para Gigi. - Você tem sorte que o odor das velas está abafando mais seu cheiro, se não, já estaria morto.

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, Lizzie pediu para Georgiana fazer um feitiço na abóbora para aumentá-la e esperou até que ficasse do tamanho da cabeça do humano. Assim, enfiou na cabeça dele e saiu para pegar algumas folhas e raízes que normalmente queimavam para fazer incenso e as esfregou nos braços magros do garoto.

Aquilo iria ajudar, era o procedimento básico que os humanos moradores faziam nesse dia do ano. Depois de terminar pediu para Georgiana esperar mais um pouco e correu para o tio dizendo que precisava fazer uma entrega urgente e se ele poderia emprestar o carro. O tio ficou um pouco preocupado, mas acabou cedendo a chave e dizendo para a sobrinha tomar cuidado.

Lizzie não era exatamente a melhor motorista, até por que tinha aprendido com o pai a dirigir em um carro emprestado. Ele também não era muito bom nisso e por isso a família só tinha carroças e carruagem, era melhor do que causar algum acidente. Se fosse qualquer outro problema Elizabeth iria de pé sem problemas, mas Gigi e o humano não poderiam andar o caminho para o outro lado da cidade sem parar.

- Pronto, vamos! - Lizzie disse chegando perto dos dois e saindo da loja. Eles precisavam andar calmamente, mas Georgiana parecia tão nervosa quanto o garoto quando chegou. - Vai dar tudo certo, Gigi.

Elizabeth abriu um sorriso e apertou a mão da garota. O jovem ia do seu outro lado em passos lentos. O carro estava na outra esquina e por enquanto ninguém tinha percebido. Lizzie estava quase feliz, nem ela conseguia mais distinguir direito o cheiro de seu sangue, seu plano estava dando certo.

- Ora, ora, alguém realmente vai ter um bom jantar hoje. - Lizzie ouviu a voz de alguém atrás dela.

Era um troll, como sempre. Não era um dos que ela conhecia, devia ter vindo com o último grupo de novos moradores. Trolls nem sempre eram desagradáveis, mas aquele parecia encaixar nessa categoria. O sorriso era bem terrível, os dentes tinham aumentado e ele era duas vezes maior do que Lizzie.

A cor dos olhos de Elizabeth mudou e eles ficaram completamente pretos, ela também abriu um sorriso, não muito forçado, mas o seu melhor para possíveis ataques.

- Exatamente.

O troll ia falar alguma coisa, possivelmente se escalando para o suposto jantar, mas Lizzie puxou Gigi, agora assustada, e o garoto humano para o carro. Era um antigo Impala, seu tio não queria de jeito nenhum se livrar dele, tinha ganhado em uma luta de famílias.

Elizabeth esperou que os seus dois acompanhantes se acomodassem e ligou o carro, saiu cantando pneu e quase atropelando umas três pessoas no caminho. Saindo da rua principal partiu para as áreas residenciais.

- Como você veio parar aqui, humano? - Lizzie perguntou e viu pelo retrovisor o garoto tirar a abóbora de plástico da cabeça, ele não era muito incomum dos outros da região, tinha cabelos escuros e olhos cinza.

- Eu me perdi do acampamento. - Ele falou um pouco mais ansioso, o feitiço de Gigi estava acabando. - Meu nome é John, a propósito.

- Então, John, quando você veio acampar por essas bandas, nunca ouviu algum boato?

O garoto ficou calado por um momento e respondeu um pouco baixo:

- Sim, foi por isso que viemos...

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, nos outros dias do ano eles estariam bem, mas o grupo de idiotas tinha vindo para lá na pior época possível. Se quiserem ver alguma coisa sobrenatural tinham grandes chances e talvez não fossem sobreviver. Até por que se não forem comidos, seriam mortos em rituais de sacrifício para uma boa colheita ou então para poções, tinham apenas uma pequena chance sobrevivência. Como Lizzie alguns outros não partem para cima de qualquer um que aparece.

- Espero que avise para seus amigos ficarem quietinhos.

Ela viu o garoto encolher. Tinha visto o suficiente.

O carro ficou silencioso por um momento, passavam por alguns campos e algumas casas, inclusive a do seu namorado. Lizzie olhou nervosa para o lugar esplêndido, a cunhada no banco do lado pareceu perceber.

- Animada para hoje de noite, Lizzie? - Ela perguntou sorrindo. - Comprou o presente de Will?

Lizzie jogou o carro em um buraco na estrada fazendo todo mundo pular do banco. A jovem respondeu dando um sorriso nervoso mesmo se mentisse Gigi saberia que a resposta é "não".

- Esqueci que dia era hoje. - Sua voz saiu meio sem graça.

Gigi fingiu estar magoada.

- Isso significa que eu não vou ganhar nada também. - A falsa voz de tristeza foi acompanhada depois por um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom, eu salvei sua pele protegendo esse humano.

Apesar de não ser verdade, já que o único que teve a pele salva foi o próprio John. Gigi podia facilmente largá-lo, mas pela sua inexperiência em Derbyshire, ia acabar se sentindo culpada por não ter ajudado.

- Por favor, não conte para meu irmão! Não quero que fique preocupado.

- Sem problemas, você está comigo.

Com isso Lizzie virou o carro bruscamente em uma rua bem mais estreita e sem asfalto, as árvores aumentavam e dava para saber que estavam saindo da cidade. A jovem no volante sentiu seu corpo tremer, era melhor deixar o humano logo em algum canto.

- Vocês dão presente no Halloween? - John perguntou. Ele estava decidindo ainda se aquilo tudo acontecia com ele ou se era apenas um pesadelo.

- Acho que quanto melhor você não falar, mais chances de eu não acabar com seu pescoço.

Ele não falou mais nada mesmo, só cutucou Gigi quando chegavam perto da trilha do seu acampamento. Lizzie freou o carro passando um pouco da entrada e todos desceram. John não sabia se agradecia ou se ficava ainda calado, mas acabou falando um quase inaudível "obrigado".

- Você está com celular? - Lizzie perguntou cruzando os braços.

John revirou os bolsos mostrando que não tinha nenhum, mesmo se dissesse que não, tinha a impressão de que ela iria revistá-lo.

- Bom, não queremos nenhuma notícia sensacionalista amanhã no café. Até mais, John.

- Boa sorte! - Gigi disse dando um tchauzinho.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo, não iria perder tempo, o sorriso sinistro da mais velha tinha o deixado atordoado. Olhou algumas vezes para trás com medo de estar sendo perseguido, mas para seu alivio nenhuma delas estava atrás dele. Não demorou muito para chegar ao seu acampamento e nem mesmo perguntas de por que cheirava a canela e hortelã foram respondidas.

Mais um dia que Derbyshire não foi acusada de ser uma cidade assombrada ou algo assim.

* * *

Ah, ainda temos o presente de Lizzie!

Depois de deixar sua cunhada na casa onde iria jantar depois, Elizabeth dirigiu para o centro da cidade, aproveitando que estava fora da livraria correu para as lojas e passou os olhos na tentativa de achar algum presente bom. Então ela teve uma ideia, uma dessas que esperava que Darcy sorrisse como ela tinha rido só de pensar em comprar aquilo.

Ela entrou na loja e foi recebida por uma simpática senhora vestida como viking e soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

* * *

O jantar foi muito agradável, com sorrisos e alguns comentários positivos sobre a comida. Na mesa estavam Darcy, Lizzie, Gigi, Bingley e Jane. Tomaram vinhos caros e comeram muito bem.A irmã de Bingley, Caroline tinha decidido passar o Halloween na casa de outros parentes, desde os acontecimentos do ano passado.

Gigi tocou uma das suas músicas preferidas no piano, Bohemian Rhapsody do Queen enquanto todos cantavam. Lizzie e Bingley mais empolgados, Jane e Darcy mais discretos, mas igualmente se divertindo. Jogaram um pouco e deixaram a troca de presentes para depois da sobremesa.

Elizabeth tentava convencer Gigi a tocar um pouco jazz quando Darcy tocou o seu ombro e a chamou com um olhar. Deixando a cunhada de lado acompanhou o namorado. Observou suas costas enquanto caminhavam para fora, ele usava calça social e uma camisa branca com um sobretudo preto por cima. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas os dois estavam combinando um pouco, ela usava um vestido longo de algodão branco com uma faixa preta lisa amarrada na cintura.

Os dois chegaram a um pequeno monte do lado da casa, onde se encontrava um pano vermelho limpo estendido e uma caixa. Lizzie sorriu mais ainda, Darcy era um romântico apesar de tudo. Queria debochar um pouco dele, mas esperou até se sentar ao seu lado. Ele via seu sorriso de lado e respirou fundo esperando o comentário.

- É uma vista muito bonita da Lua daqui. - Elizabeth disse ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

Darcy levantou a sobrancelha e limpou a garganta.

- Certamente, Lizzie. - Ele não tirou os olhos do rosto dela. - Imaginei que poderia dar meu presente aqui enquanto tomamos algo.

Lizzie virou para ele um pouco ansiosa:

- Mas eu preciso pegar meu presente.

Darcy franziu a testa enquanto abria a caixa e tirava uma garrafa junto com duas taças.

- Pensei que você tinha se esquecido do dia de hoje.

Ela olhou para ele um pouco desconfiada antes e murmurar "Charlotte", aparentemente a amiga conversava com seu namorado mais do que os cumprimentos de educação. Gigi não foi, a garota não queria ser dedurada pelo que tinha acontecido isso.

Dessa vez foi Darcy quem sorriu ao observar sua amada entortando a boca com um pouco de raiva. Encheu as taças e entregou uma para Lizzie que parecia empolgada, mas só até depois de tomar.

- Ah, vinho. - Ela resmungou. Darcy tirava um pequeno embrulho do bolso contendo uma bela presilha para o cabelo, mas parou.

- Você não gostou?

Lizzie pensou que não tinha falado aquilo e logo se explicou:

- Não é isso, está delicioso. É só que...

- O que? - Darcy insistiu observando os olhos de a sua namorada mudarem. Aquilo só podia significar algo.

- Eu pensei que fosse... Bem, sangue. - Ela disse meio baixo, estava bem faminta por aquilo.

Vampiros não são bem tímidos ao falar desse assunto, mas normalmente feiticeiros e bruxos no geral não eram exatamente o grupo que mais gostava deles. Por causa de alguns problemas e rixas do passado. Esse foi um dos motivos que levou Darcy e Lizzie não se darem tão bem no início, ele sem acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por uma delas, assim como o primo e Lizzie acreditando que Darcy achava ser superior a ela. Além de outros motivos.

Darcy suspirou, pousou a taça do lado e tirou o sobretudo. Puxou uma das mangas da camisa até o cotovelo e estendeu para Lizzie. Ela estava mexendo a taça só virou o rosto quando o namorado ficou silencioso demais. A boca abriu em surpresa.

- Você está se oferecendo de sobremesa?

Por um momento Elizabeth pensou ter visto a expressão sem jeito do namorado, dando um sorriso a ele sentiu o coração acelerar. Afinal nessa versão vampiros não são mortos gelados.

- Will, você é tão amável.

Ele a observou fechar a boca em sua mão em vez do pulso, a sensibilidade foi um pouco maior. As presas dela só fizeram um pequeno ferimento nos lugares certos e tomou o pouco de sangue que saiu. Lizzie muito sem pensar na reação do namorado usou a língua, a mão dele acabou se mexendo um pouco e ela abriu os olhos para ver um Darcy mordendo os lábios. Não era que ele estivesse desconfortável, mas era de se esperar que seu corpo reagisse.

Isso a fez sorrir. Não era como se alguém fosse perturbá-los ali.

Elizabeth beijou com carinho o interior da mão dele antes de soltá-la e se aproximar. Darcy sabia o que ela tinha em mente e não se moveu muito até ela colocar as mãos no seu ombro. Enquanto ela passava os lábios devagar no pescoço dele, Darcy fechou os olhos depois de sentir as presas dela. A dor inicial rapidamente foi substituída por prazer. As mãos dele foram para cintura e quadril da jovem, apertando-os de acordo com os movimentos de Lizzie em seu pescoço.

Depois de satisfeita, não querendo extrapolar e ver seu namorado desmaiar, Elizabeth deixou o pescoço em paz. Beijou o queixo de Darcy e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo macio dele. Suspirando mais uma vez ele desceu um pouco mais a mão dele no quadril dela e Lizzie chegou a seus lábios. O beijando sem muita demora e o pressionando para abrir mais a boca. O gosto de sangue ainda estava lá, no beijo intensificado, fazendo Lizzie gemer um pouco.

- Deite-se, Will. - Lizzie disse entre os lábios vermelhos dele.

Atendendo ao pedido Darcy deitou, Elizabeth subiu um pouco o vestido e passou uma das pernas para o outro lado deitando sobre ele. Foi a fez dele gemer entre os lábios dela.

A jovem se pressionou um pouco mais contra ele e Darcy tentava abrir o vestido pelo feiche lateral quando o sino da cidade tocou. Eram três horas e meia da manhã. A hora apropriada de trocar os presentes e comer a sobremesa.

Lizzie mordeu o lábio de Will antes de levantar um pouco e se apoiar nos cotovelos para encarar o rosto dele.

- Adorei o presente. - Ela sussurrou.

Foi a vez de Darcy abrir um sorriso. Como ela adorava vê-lo meio bagunçado e corado, sorriu de volta.

- Não era bem isso o que eu tinha em mente. Não agora. - Ele disse fechando um pouco relutante o vestido dela.

- Ora, pode ser perfeitamente nesse momento. - Lizzie disse empolgada, mas Darcy se levantava enquanto a empurrava gentilmente.

- Vamos deixar para depois quando não corremos o risco de sermos pego pelos nossos familiares.

Lizzie fez uma falsa expressão de tristeza enquanto ajeitava a faixa ao redor do vestido, mas só até imaginar em que situação embaraçosa poderiam ser pegos. Riu mais ainda por fantasiar a expressão envergonhada de Darcy. Dessa vez Will não pode deixar de rir um pouco mais alto, era sempre tão incrível estar com Lizzie.

Momentos depois que os dois se arrumaram como pode e Lizzie guardou as taças dentro da caixa, Gigi apareceu animada na porta os chamando. Darcy segurou a mão da namorada mais ela o puxou de volta sem ter saído do lugar.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você pode invocar meu presente? Acho que é melhor entregar ele antes. - Lizzie disse com os olhos brincalhões.

Darcy estreitou os olhos antes de fazer um feitiço mudo. O presente se materializou nas mãos de Lizzie, era um estreito pacote branco com uma fita azul decorando.

- Feliz Halloween! - Ela disse animada o beijando de leve nos lábios e precisando se controlar para não mordê-los de novo.

O jovem pegou o pacote e o abriu devagar. Ao retirar a tampa não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco de canto.

- Qual a sua intenção com isso? - Darcy perguntou tirando o presente.

Com a ajuda de Lizzie, Will passou ao redor do pescoço um cachecol vermelho muito bonito.

Lizzie deu de ombros com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que você vai usá-lo muitas vezes.

Dessa vez ela não resistiu em morder o lábio dele.

* * *

**n/autora**: Hey, primeira fic minha de Orgulho & Preconceito! Usei os apelidos de The Lizzie Bennet Diaries e imaginei os personagens parecidos com os atores do filme... Foi bem divertido de escrever, espero que tenham gostado e desculpem qualquer erro, só revisei duas vezes.

~ Polie


End file.
